thementalcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Likes and Dislikes
Throughout the history of the MENTALCast, its cast members have shown running gags of likes and dislikes for certain types of music, movies, actors and actressess, musicians, and video games a like. Listed here are just some of them: Music * The cast has shown much dislike for Kanye West and Justin Bieber during the history of the show. * Josh Hadley has professed his dislike for bands such as REM, The Cure, and Morrissey. * The cast, primarily Mike, has shown a tremendous liking for Nine Inch Nails and it's "frontman" Trent Reznor. * Dane's dislike for the band Radiohead has been prolific during his time on the show. Dane has constantly called them the most overrated band in music history. His dislike for Neutral Milk Hotel is also quite famous for the rant he went on about them. * Dustin has a tremendous hatred of Skrillex, as documented by his rant against them recently in what turned out to be his "Neutral Milk Hotel moment". * Whenever Prince is mentioned in a story, Dane will usually begin to imitate him, mostly by speaking in an almost inaudible whisper that Prince is known for. This will usually lead Mike to reply "Does anyone hear that? It sounds like rushing wind..." * Whenever U2 lead singer Bono is mentioned in a story, usually Dane will do the line from Family Guy "We have ta feed tha starving children Peter! Don't ya care about tha starving children Peter?" This has been continued by Mike following Dane's departure. * Another musician typically hated on, and for good reason, is R. Kelly. Film & Television * The cast has talked of their admiration for Liam Neeson many times, primarily with Dane and Mike calling him a huge badass. * Josh has gone on record with his hatred of Josh Weedon, Seth MacFarlane, and Seth Green. He has even said on a MentalCast episode that "Seth Green can lick my nut sack..." * Alex Jowski has shown his hatred for the movie "Man on Fire" in what became known as his Neutral Milk Hotel moment. On the other side of the coin, Alex has professed his love of Melissa Joan Hart, primarily during her Clarissa Explains it All Days, as well as his love of Jamie Lee Curtis. * The cast, primarily Dane and Mike, have spoken of how The Simpsons, South Park, and even Family Guy have become stale in the last few years, while also stating that the hey-day of all three shows is far superior to the current episodes. * Dane has shown his admiration for Christopher Walken on many occasions, usually by imitating him. * Most of the cast, but especially Mike and Billy, find Jennifer Lawrence really attractive and will usually ogle her whenever she is mentioned in a news story. Video Games *Iason commonly states his loathing of console gaming, constantly claiming PC gaming to be superior. This is a sentiment Dustin commonly agrees with.